


海市蜃楼

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 复联三死亡的巴基和二战史蒂夫的初夜





	海市蜃楼

有一瞬间Bucky以为自己回到了西伯利亚，这里的雪并不深，只能掩埋他的脚踝，这里好像不那么冷，也许是他的战斗服是由特殊材料打造的，Shuri总喜欢做这些奇怪又可爱的事。

他终究没躲过末日，身体化成漂浮空中的小颗粒时他就知道，要消失了吧，困惑大于惊慌，他只来得及叫Steve的名字，后面的话只能和他一起存在于这片冰原里了。

你要小心。

这里很安静，安静的可怕，Bucky发觉心里的庆幸，或许自己担心的那个男人已经逃过了厄运，起码他不在这里，一个看不到尽头的地方。总得找个方向吧，Bucky回头，哪些脚印已经被雪掩埋，好像他从来没有出现过。

风雪似乎又大了点，Bucky感到吃力，他不能停下，不能死在这里，现在可不是解脱的时候。

“Bucky，Bucky……醒醒……”

冰渣在脸上割出血痕，Bucky发现这里还能出现夜晚，也可能是自己困的眼前发黑，他出现了幻听，这不是什么好兆头，身体开始发烫，他可能要死在这里。

“Bucky！天哪……”

有什么东西被撕开，有人把他抱在怀里。

如果他没猜错，九头蛇的基地，他手臂上的针眼和军用绿毛衣说明了一切，他的Stevie已经成了美国队长。

“那个血清会让你疼多久？”

“我不知道，目前为止还是……”

美国队长没有这么慌张的时候，刚刚他从飞机上跳下来，被九头蛇的杂碎包围，看到Bucky被绑在实验室的床上不省人事，以及现在，虚弱的士兵抓着他的领子吻了他，一个浅尝的亲吻，即使Bucky的嘴唇变得干裂也出奇的软。

“我们一起出去，你做的傻事够多了。”太多了，你这个混蛋，“你要是没跟上我是不会走的，懂吗？”他也没有等到Steve的回答。

再次见面是在营房，美国队长花了两天时间报告这件事的始末，站岗的兄弟说James Barnes的名字可没少出现，Bucky苦笑，为什么是这个时间线？

他和Steve的初夜就在他用这件事调侃他之后。

穿着军装的男人出现在营房门口时Bucky已经快睡着了，他能听到脚步声靠近，这家伙紧张极了，Bucky睁开眼时，Steve的手尴尬的停在半空中，他发誓他从没见过谁的脸可以红的这样快，偏偏还是这样一张脸，他深爱的人。

“那个……我只是，你有在发烧吗？我……”

Bucky的绿眼睛眨了两下，嘴角天生的弧度几乎让Steve看到了自己的狼狈。

“唔，我在发烧……”

Bucky坐起来，这次别扭的队长就没那么配合，也许是想推开他，又顾及他是个没什么力气的病号，最终他是吻上了男人的唇角，Bucky也不往他的唇上移动，把那块地方舔的湿润，又把口水糊在了对方脸颊的痣上。

“我是不是很烫？”

气氛在一瞬间变的色情，而Bucky不再主动，等着队长的下一步指令。

“你的伤好了吗？”噢，这个男人嘶哑的声音该死的性感，Bucky咽了咽口水，下身的欲望蠢蠢欲动，“我就想问这个。”

真让人扫兴。

Bucky漂亮的眉毛耷拉下来，一双手突然解开了自己领口的扣子，队长正直的脸闪过煎熬，床上的人了然，这家伙的老二早就硬了，可怜的小童子军需要他的Bucky哥哥。两人无言的解开所有扣子，包括裤子，包括队长的军装。

“你的伤口恢复的很快。”

手指在伤痕上游走，那些地方早已结痂，Bucky感觉不到疼痛，他的身体也是滚烫的，Steve的抚摸带来的清凉远远不够。

“因为血清……我也有……”

两张唇疯狂的啃咬在一起，Steve不敢碰他的肩膀，那里的伤还在渗血，队长一向体贴，梳理着他的头发，生涩的吻莽撞又急切，Bucky想笑，又因为这个吻什么都做不了，队长抚摸着他的身体，掌心的温度简直快赶上他这个高烧病号了。

Bucky的手隔着裤子安抚队长挺立已久的老二，柱身刚刚被握住男人就哼了一声，终于肯放开他的嘴，脸埋进另一边没有伤口的颈窝，气息喷洒的快感抓挠着Bucky的心口，在灭霸出现之前，他们还是有过一段平静生活，彼此的敏感点一清二楚，而抱着自己的队长不过二十来岁，却也这样轻易的就让Bucky的身体为他做好准备。

天生一对，这个词还是Steve说给他听的，那时他揪着男人的胡子，嫌弃他连情话都如此别扭。

Bucky有点撑不住越发沉重的身体，行军床的吱呀声让他不得不把大部分重量压在Steve身上，男人下身的巨物磨蹭着他的臀缝，焦急的寻找发泄口。

“别着急……这样，手……”

中士安抚性的亲吻队长的嘴唇，拉着他的手放在自己的穴口。

“Bucky……”

战场上果决的美国队长，在床事上成了手足无措的毛头小子，Bucky终于笑了出来，Steve感知到了他胸口的震颤。

“耐心一点，嘶……对，伸进去。”

手指被聚集的软肉温柔包裹，Steve是新手，但他不傻，本能促使他去亲吻中士平坦的胸脯，他们也是在战场上摸爬滚打的军人，身体总归不如女孩们柔软，Steve没有尝试过和女孩们发生这样亲密的关系，最多接吻，他依旧像个木头。

Steve并不想呼喊上帝，觉得好友的胸性感不是什么应该让上帝知道的事。舌尖绕着粉红的乳尖游弋，在Bucky溢出第一声闷哼时含了进去，刚开始牙齿还会咬到乳肉，可到了后来似乎慢慢的找到了方法，嘴唇紧紧的贴着乳晕，舌头也开始肆虐的来回搅动。除了讶异Steve的学习速度，Bucky也必须注意到周围的环境，军床的声音和他的声音都可能引来麻烦，过于紧绷的反应让Steve抬起头，嘴角与乳头间挂着一道亮晶晶的银丝，他伸舌舔了舔，微红的眼睛满是迷茫的与怀里的人对视，好像不知道是不是做错了事。

“好了，Stevie……进来……”

可观的巨物在Bucky手里发热，他得自己坐下去，掌控节奏，不然明天他就要拖着半废的身体去换岗了。

事实证明他还是低估了Steve被自己撩拨到顶峰的欲望，血气方刚的年轻人很难控制这些，即使是四倍意志力的队长，阴茎挤进穴口时Steve还绅士的给了Bucky喘息的时间，中士奖励的亲吻他的耳垂，而下一秒粗长的硬物就不管不顾的全部插了进去。

疼痛撕裂了Bucky的理智，搂着Steve的脖子，把尖叫和眼泪全部渡到了对方口中，血腥味让两人都清醒过来，分开又贴紧，舔舐对方唇上的伤口，Bucky的身体比他想象的更加美好，温暖甜蜜的包裹着他的欲望，像他们从小巷子出来男孩总会给鼻青脸肿的他一个安慰的拥抱。

“慢一点……对，你很棒，小童子军……”

Steve不喜欢这个称呼，顶弄了两下表达自己的不满，Bucky在笑，眼泪糊在了队长的脸上，他尽量让自己放松，可过多的刺激让双腿几乎无法夹住男人的腰，Steve不管那么多，抽插的速度越来越快，怀里的人一边被迟来的快感浸浴一边因为可怜的行军床担惊受怕。

“别……唔，Steve……啊……”

男人突然的起身吓的Bucky咬紧嘴唇，肠肉猛地缩紧让Steve舒服的要命，Bucky并不害怕会摔下去，紧贴的身体泛着不正常的粉红，阴茎因为姿势的变化一下一下的操进深处，Bucky射在了Steve的腹部甚至胸口，肠液让肉穴变得湿滑，队长抱的更紧，不着急深入，柱身拔出一段让龟头刺激着前列腺。

“你好烫，Buck……哪都是。”

他们接吻，色情的搅弄对方的舌头，Bucky有一种队长在吸口水的错觉，他习惯性的想笑，最终还是放过了这个男人的自尊心，精液黏糊的覆在两人腹部。Steve没有继续动作，他的中士看起来累极了，“累坏了”的人没打算这样结束，使坏的咬住男人的喉结，肉穴里的阴茎因为突然的刺激顺势深入。

“好棒，Steve，Stevie……”

耳边的喘息简直的催情药，Steve不再温柔，抓着Bucky的臀肉拖起来，柱身全部抽离，穴口不舍的夹着阴茎前端，他像发情期的母兽一样渴求伴侣的粗暴对待，军服被远远的扔在角落，背德感让Bucky夹紧爱人的性器。

这具身体不是这样的，他和Steve在瓦坎达的草地上做爱时才有的疯狂不会出现在军营，他们在放纵自己之前还整齐的穿着军装，不是Steve想干他就可以掀起的红裙子。

“喜欢这个？”

“你顶到我了……我爱你，我爱你……”

阴茎的顶弄几乎让中士失了魂，除了快感和肉体相撞的声音，他听见了自己的告白，爱这个词太浅薄了，他们深爱彼此，也愿意付出一切。

Steve咬住他的乳尖，性器重重的抽插像要刺穿他，Bucky无法忽略乳尖的疼痛，这个混蛋用了牙齿，他软下身体靠着队长的头顶啜泣，队长却没有因此放缓速度，最后两人是一起到达高潮的，这样说可能不太正确，Bucky的身体早就透支了，精液留在了滚烫的身体里，他发出了小猫一样细弱的呼吸，昏睡在男人怀里，这里很安全。

“我也爱你，Bucky，我也是。”

第二天的阳光混着硝烟味，他们还有半个小时在床上给予亲吻，Steve贴着他的额头，低烧，他这样说，好像准备为昨晚的事道歉，Bucky宽慰的亲吻他的脸颊。

“给哥哥清理了吗？”Steve红着脸点头，“值得奖励。”又一个吻。

“等战争结束……”Bucky知道他的下一句，等战争接受，我们会很幸福，有自己的房子，有宠物，会约会以及共进晚餐，“再也没有什么该死的四人约会了，只有我们。”

当然，当然，我要养一只金毛，Bucky笑了，脸贴着爱人的胸口，把眼泪藏进棉被里。

可惜他没法改变历史，他们成立咆哮突击队，拔除了一个又一个九头蛇的窝点，他们登上那辆抉择命运的火车，他还是会消失在Steve面前。

Bucky醒来的时候还是回到了那片雪地，振金手臂依旧安稳的留在他身边，没有火车，没有血和伤口，也没有Steve。但是他不会害怕，他们终将重逢，说好了一起到世界尽头，他可不会先走。


End file.
